


No meio dos Sussurros e do Champagne e das Estrelas

by Blankpires



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Primeiro Beijo
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankpires/pseuds/Blankpires
Summary: A música e os risos das pessoas na festa estavan tão altos quando estavas no meio de tudo, mas um andar acima no quanto do Gatsby tudo parecia tão longe e quieto, tal como um rádio num volume tão baixo que mal o podes ouvir. Nick não sabia como ou quando eles deixaram a festa e foram para o quarto de Gatsby. A sua cabeça sentia-se leve, ele sentia um formigueiro no corpo, e o seu estômago sentia-se quente depois de copos de scotch e rum demais e muitas mais bebidas chiques de bandejas que iam passando e de que ele não sabia o nome.If you speak english please support the original 💕





	No meio dos Sussurros e do Champagne e das Estrelas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Among the Whisperings and the Champagne and the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401048) by [IvyCpher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher). 



A música e os risos das pessoas na festa estavam tão altos quando estavas no meio de tudo, mas um andar acima no quanto do Gatsby tudo parecia tão longe e quieto, tal como um rádio num volume tão baixo que mal o podes ouvir. Nick não sabia como ou quando eles deixaram a festa e foram para o quarto de Gatsby. A sua cabeça sentia-se leve, ele sentia um formigueiro no corpo, e o seu estômago sentia-se quente depois de copos de scotch e rum demais e muitas mais bebidas chiques de bandejas que iam passando e de que ele não sabia o nome.

O Gatsby também estava bêbado, ou pelo menos Nick achava que sim. Ele nunca o tinha visto bêbado antes por isso ele não tinha nada com que comparar. Nick sempre pensou que era estranho que o Gatsby, um traficante de álcool que vendia álcool para quem quisesse nunca bebia. Mas agora, enquanto eles estavam no centro do quarto de Gatsby, o luar entrando pelas janelas francesas, Nick conseguia sentir o doce e forte cheiro de licor no hálito de Gatsby. Apesar de que através do cheiro de licor na língua de Gatsby, Nick ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro de laranjas nele.

O ruído da festa continuava à volta e debaixo deles, mesmo que ele fosse surdo para o mundo Nick ainda conseguiria sentir a imprudência despreocupada do mundo á volta deles. Sangrava através das parades e tornava o ar fresco e pesado com anticipação, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"Meu velho, sabes porque é que viemos para aqui?" Gatsy perguntou. E apesar da sua voz estar baixa, soava alta comparada com o ruído branco da festa e fez com que Nick retomasse a sua consciência.

"Porquê, não, Jay." A mão de Gatsby estava na sua cintura e eles estavam próximos, mas isso não incomodava Nick, ele estava mais incomodado com o facto de não se lembrar de como eles se puseram assim. Peitos a tocar, um braço sobre os ombros de Gatsby, e as suas mãos livres quase a se agarrarem. "Eu nem me lembro vir para aqui para dizer a verdade."

"Para a festa?"

"Para o teu quarto," Nick abanou a cabeça suavemente, um sorriso formando-se na sua cara. Jay era muitas vezes a pessoa mais desatenta sem sequer o saber. "Porque é que viemos para aqui então?" Depois dum momento ele perguntou. Ele sentiu Jay a pegar na sua mão e na escuridão parecia um pouco nervoso com as suas bochechas coradas e o seu cabelo despenteado.

Gatsby sorriu da forma mais suave e passou o seu polegar na palma de Nick. "Para que não possamos ser vistos."

"Para que não possamo-"

Mas nesse momento Jay quebrou o pequeno espaço entre eles. Ele beijou Nick a meio da frase, a meio da expiração, a meio do pensamento.

Nick só tinha estado bêbado duas outras vezes na sua vida, mas em nenhuma delas estrelas tinham voado por detrás das suas pálpebras, e o seu corpo tinha sentido que podia derreter. Apesar de que em nenhuma dessas vezes, Nick estava a beijar Jay Gatsby. Nick apertou com ainda mais firmeza os ombros de Jay e puxou-o para mais perto, os seus narizes esbarrando desajeitadamente mas nenhum dos dois pareciam incomodados com isso.

Lentamente o beijo acabou e Nick e Jay encontraram-se com as suas testas juntas fitando os olhos um do outro. O coração de Nick batia como o de um pássaro e a sua cara sentia-se febril e quente.

"Eu acho que não faria bem a nenhum dos dois se tivessemos feito isto no salão." Gatsy disse lentamente.

Nick levou um minuto mas depois começou a rir-se, ele riu-se e pôs os seus dois braços á volta dos ombros de Jay e beijou-o de novo. "Apenas ajudaria a criar mais mexerico à tua volta tenho a certeza."

Gatsby sorriu, "Cada bocado de mexerico criado apenas faz com que o meu alter ego se torne mais intrigante e fácil de criar mexericar sobre." Ele encostou a sua bochecha à do Nick e suspirou.

"Eu diria que te torna mais misterioso," Nick deu uma palmadinha distraída nas costas de Jay.

Jay mordeu o interior da sua bochecha e olhou para o Nick. "Misterioso para muitos- mas não é isso que eu quero ser para ti, meu velho. Eu estava preocupado, que a única maneira que eu tinha de me convencer a fazer isto era com algumas bebidas." Ele abanou a cabeça, alguns cabelos soltos caíram na sua cara e Nick afastou-os. "Eu nunca... Bem eu nunca antes senti isto por um homem."

Nick estava calado, a sua mente parecia deambular para dentro dos seus pensamentos outra vez. "Eu sempre estive apenas interessado em homens, mas eu continuei a tentar sair com mulheres como a Jordan para fazer isto ir embora."

Gatsby assentiu com um ar conhecedor, "Quando eu comecei a sentir algo por ti, eu pensei que era apenas por causa da tua prima, mas o amor que eu tinha por ela bem, era por ti, Nick."

Um sorriso cresceu nos lábios de Nick, "Não é frequente os casos de amor de alguém acabarem quando eles percebem que têm sentimentos pelo seu braço direito."

"Isso soa a algo que possas escrever um livro sobre," Jay riu suavemente, e beijou a testa de Nick. "E como é que se chamaria?"

Nick fechou os seus olhos e inalou o cheiro de laranjas e álcool de Jay. "Porque não," ele pausou e debaixo deles eles ouviram um riso muito alto de uma mulher na festa.  
" 'O Grande Gatsby'? "

"Achas que sou Grande, meu velho?"

Nick rolou os olhos e encostou a sua cara no peito de Jay.  
"Eu acho que tu és maravilhoso, Jay."


End file.
